Ever fallen in love
by RoseCollins
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are in love or so she thought, Dimitri never turned srigoi there relationship is falling apart, but someone comes to pick up the pieces of her broken heart Christian Ozera but what will this mean for her and Lissa danger,love and friends
1. Chapter 1

**OK so guys I'm new and have no idea if I'm doing this right so don't kill me. Anyways this story is Rose and Christian enjoy! oh and I don't own anything :( the lovely Rachel Caine does, anywhooo on with the story.**

Rose P.O.V.

I just finished scoffing my fifth doughnut when I saw Dimitri making his way over to me.

"hey comrade, sup" I ask whilst stuffing a sixth doughnut in my mouth. What I'm hungry!

" Rose do you insist on calling me comrade?" he asks, man he looks good today, he's wearing a white half see through v neck shirt that showed of his amazing six pack and a pair of dark blue ripped jeans, but no duster, huh.

"yep" I replied popping the "p"

"And whats with the lack of duster comrade, did someone finally burn the ridiculous thing" I smirked, wait a moment that comment wasn't even funny, what wrong with me have I lost my awesomeness?

"actually Rose its in the washing machine, this magical thing that washes dirty clothes" he said with that amazing full smile of his.

" yes I am quite aware of it COMRADE now why did you come here?" exaggerating the comrade ha I'm so good.

" well ROSIE I just wanted to tell you that the cooks are complaining that you are eating all of there doughnuts and would like you to stop" he said with disgust evident on his face, what I'm not freaking anorexic. Whoa did he just call me Rosie he is dead but I think a practical joke is what he deserves so I will keep my cool. For now.

" What? I'm paying there taxes!" no way was I giving up my doughnuts.

"Well actually you don't pay and that's not how the system works Rose" he said getting kinda pissed.

"whatever, but I'm not giving up my doughnuts no way!" that's right lay down the law ha.

Dimitri just sighed and walked off, I was getting kinda lonely sitting by myself waiting for Lissa, but I guess now I have some time to think. Well were do I begin I love Dimitri and he loves me we have to keep low profile for 3 months till graduation, its worth it though, after all we have been through we deserve it.

"Rose? Earth to Rose" I heard and finally stepped out of my own head

"yea sorry I was thinking" I said still slightly hazed

"OMG you were THINKING I never thought I'd see the day" said Christian laughing like an idiot.

"shut it pyro or I'll destroy all of any chances you ever had of having a baby" I said ok that was harsh but I was not in the mood.

"Anyway if you two would stop dissing each other for 5 seconds I could tell you the news"

"OK OK fine what is it?" I said not exactly overjoyed until she said

"we are going SHOPPING" well said is an understatement she basically screamed it and a few people even turned around, but me being amazing I glared at them and they turned away

" OMG really I cant wait, when?" I screeched back

"in 1 hour so go get that pretty little ass of yours dressed. Now."

I didn't even reply I just belted to my room as fast as my legs could carry me

**OK OK this chapter was boring but it had to be done and you will see why I was talking about doughnuts so much in later chapters so please please review so I know if this is good :) xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so I only got 1 review, but I'm not giving up. I am just going to write for me anyways to the people who just read and don't review as long as your reading I don't mind but some feedback good or bad would be good. Thanks guys oh and when I do different P.O.V s I don't re write the text just show the persons thoughts**

Dimitri P.O.V

I walked up to my roza, god after I finished this conversation she would not be mine anymore, its whats best. Once I got to her and started talking I couldn't help but laugh when she called me comrade I said I didn't like it, but I like anything my roza calls me I was just using some reverse physiology on her. We were talking about something when she finally said "why did you come here comrade" I didn't know how to answer so I just did what I always do, back away from breaking her heart. I told her something along the lines of how many doughnuts she was eating. Why does she love those doughnuts so much lately its all she talks about. I wonder... no that's cant be no never mind. I looked at her disgusted as she reached for a seventh doughnut. She said she would never get rid of them so I sighed and walked of god how was I going to do this? As soon as I walked of Tasha came up to me

"hey babe" she smiled and kissed me sweetly "you tell her yet" she said her with such venom I felt like backing of but I didn't .

"no" and left it at that she tried to protest but I just pulled her into a hungry kiss. Pretending I was kissing Rose.

Rose P.O.V

As soon as I got to my room I pulled on my hottest tube top showing off my certain assets perfectly. A pair of ripped shorts up to about a quarter of my thigh. I just left my hair in natural waves I looked HOT, now time for the makeup,I put on some blood red lipstick and smokey eyes I must say I looked amazing better than before with the makeup, I felt so relaxed,well that was until I saw the clock. "Christ! Its already 45mins past 6" (sorry forgot to put the time it was 6:10.) so I have 5 mins to get to the car that was one the other side of the school 10 mins away! I ran fast, but not to fast because hey, I just spent half an hour on this makeup. Before I knew it I was there and right on time. "wow Rose you look amazing" said Lissa, well same could be said for her she had her hair straightened to perfection and a red and white sailor dress with a blue belt. Her makeup up was just some fake eyelashes and lip gloss , but I suited her perfectly. "so you ready to go?" she asked my only response was a slight nod of the head and we walked into the limo "you look great to Liz, I mean really really goo" She beamed " oh my god thank you" she started talking some more but I didn't notice because Christian entered the car, he looked well HOT. He had on a plain blue tee shirt that complimented his eyes perfectly, with a stunning black blazer and black jeans. I realized I was looking at him to look because a slight smile played on his lips "Like what you see Hathaway?" he asked "Definitely" I say without really thinking I suddenly clasp my mouth shut. Christian just laughed probably thinking it was a sarcastic comment. It wasn't. I think well no I don't think never mind god I'm screwed. Anyways Lissa seemed to take no notice and kept babbling on about something.

The ride to the mall was filled with uncomfortable silence, until something happened that shocked both me and Lissa. Christian lent in to kiss Lissa with his beautiful, red, soft, kissbl... woaah Rose back to the situation ,wait was I just thinking that about pyro, no must be because I miss Dimitri that's it yea that's it haha anyway he lent in and they started a heavy make out session and by heavy I mean moans and it was coming close to the point were clothes where going to come of when suddenly Christian moaned "Rose" Lissa stopped kissing him. He looked around and aw everyones confusion, he quickely added "is here. Rose is here, we don't wana be giving her free porn, shes gotta pay to see this fine ass haha" he said but he made the mistake of answering to quickly for my liking. Lissa on the other hand thought he was truthful and turned to me mumbling an apology.

Christian P.O.V

wow I thought, Rose looks amazing. The way her hair cascades down her feminine shoulders and stops right before reaching her agonizingly beautiful waist. Yes I had long since had feelings for this astounding creature, she was meant for me and I her, but what was I going to do just say oh by the way rose iv had feelings for you and every time I was having sex with Lissa, you know your best friend I was thinking of you. Yea didn't see how I would get out of there alive if I said that. I looked over at Rose, just to see her checking me out "see something you like?" I asked she suddenly snapped out of it and put her head down probably so I didn't see her blush. She turned her head back up to face me and said "definitely" I don't think I ever been so happy in my entire life, but sensing that if I reacted she might suspect something so I just put my head down and smiled though I was dancing like Michael Jackson inside.

AT THE MALL:

Rose P.O.V :

Lissa had been dragging me around all day but Christian got to sit on his lazy ass and eat burgers. Ahhh burgers I could write a song about then. Christ whats with me and food and why am I so freaking angry and emotional all the time this is getting really annoying.

"lets go to Anne summers" said Lissa all of a sudden and I couldn't exactly disagree, it was freaking Anne summers. So it didn't take a lot of pleading for me to go and when we got there I realized that Lissa was dragging Christian in, well more like he was dragging her "OMG Rose you have to try this, Oh and this and this and this, this to ahhh this would suit you awesome" by the time she had finished throwing stuff at me I literally had things falling out of my hands.

I walked into the changing rooms and put on this really girly bright pink neon corset with even though I was a size 4 was really tight I could barley breath. I walked out of the changing room to see all of the teenage boys facing me gaping, whilst there jealous girlfriends were whispering things like "slut" and "bitch" not that I cared though. I turned to see Lissa smiling at me like she just won the Nobel prize and Christians mouth hanging so low I was surprised it didn't break of "close your trap flies might get in" I said laughing. After that me and Lissa tried on a few different things and pyro tried, but failed to keep his eyes of me and look at Lissa. Not that she noticed of coarse.

AT THE ACADEMY:

Rose P.O.V :

I could hear some moans coming from Christians dorm, so I looked in to Lissa's head to make sure it was with her. It wasn't. Man I am going to kill him, hes cheating on Lissa. I walked down the hall and up the stairs to Christians dorm where I heard yet more moaning. I was not going to try and kick the door down because 1. it would wake everyone up and 2. it would give him time hide the bitch. So I used my super awesome lock picking skills and the door was open in seconds. I walked into the room to find Christian sound asleep moaning. Ohhhhh he was having a sex dream right I get it. _To bad it's with Lissa_ I mentally add. Gosh whats wrong with me, I cant be having feelings for pyro. I mean sur he's hot and sexy and the way he. NO stop Rose! She chastised herself, you don't like pyro._ Exactly you love him._ Damn it stupid brain, I was just about to leave when I heard one word, one life changing world , one word that made me forget Dimitri for split second and think about Christian "Rose" Christian said with the biggest smile iv ever seen planted on his face.

So watya think please review I don't mind if you don't, but I wanna know if its going ok


	3. Chapter 3

OK guys I know I normally update twice a day, but I am currently writing 2 mores story's and the first chapters from those are going up today so check them out, but I'm not giving up on this story I just wanted to say that I will only be updating once a day now.

Thanks to the people that added my story to there favorites list. I don't own anything apart from the plot. Enjoy x

Christian P.O.V

Dream:

I was in a beautiful forest, the leaves were all bright green and beams of light were desperately trying to get through the twists and turns of the branches. I saw her, Rose the most beautiful girl in the world right in front of me her chocolate brown eyes gleaming in the sunlight. She walked over to me and kissed me with more passion than iv ever experienced in my entire life. Her delicate hands twisted through my silky black hair and her legs circled my waist, I put my hand on the small of back to pull her closer into me. I moaned loud, she bit my lip and I couldn't take it anymore, I could feel every part of her body on mine. Heat, everywhere hot sweat was trickling into my eyes making them turn blurry. I reached to take of her shirt "rose" I said, just then I heard a noise that woke me up from my slumber a load bang like a door slamming shut. Who had seen he or heard me, I don't think I was exactly quiet. I jumped out of bed, looking at myself in the mirror I noticed I was covered in sweat, damn what that gilr does to me.

Rose P.O.V

OMG christian was having dream sex, with ME. I didn't know how to feel: happy, sad, angry I decided to chose a mixture of everything confused. I just, oh why an even thinking about this, it's stupid, maybe um maybe, no Rose stop it. I don't know how I'm going to be able to keep this up I think well, I think I might love pyro.

Lissa P.O.V

"Jesse" I moaned as he took his lips from mine, this guy is amazing, I cant believe I ever even liked Christian. "i gotta go Mia's waiting for me, see ya later" he said with that heart stopping smile of his. Jesse and Mia had stated dating a few weeks ago, I was jealous to say the least he said he loved me, but then went out with another girl. He said that until I brake up with Christian nothing can happen. So that's exactly what I'm not going to do. I'm going to use Christian to make him jealous.

Christian P.O.V

I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell her that I love her.

Ok guys sorry this was a short chapter but I had to end it here for dramatic affect anyways please review and I don't know but I think I'm pushing the rating a bit do you think I should make it M? Thank you :) x


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: so guys I just a review asking for lemons ( not the fruit ) so I was gonna ask if you all felt that way and if so if anyone would like to write them for me. Because as you saw in the kissing scene I'm not very good at that sort of stuff so just either review or send me a message yep that's all this bit is basically just about a game of truth or dare so enjoy! X I just wanna thanks to everyone that reviewed and added my story to there story alerts love ya all xoxo**

**I don't own anything but the plot**

Christian P.O.V :

I needed to tell her, I had to. I started making my way over to Roses dorm, when Lissa popped out of nowhere. Damn it!

"so Christian wanna play truth or dare with me and Rose?" she asked voice full of hope. Man, my life sucks but I agreed anyway.

"fine, who else is playing?" you cant play truth or dare with only three people.

"well Mason (A.N. Yes mason is not dead in this story, I cried when he died ), Eddie, Rose insisted on Dimitri, Jesse, Mia and Adrian" she said, Wait why is Jesse playing? Oh yea I remember now, Mia and Jesse are dating, hu they deserve each other.

"okay lets go" I say whilst kissing her cheek meaninglessly.

Rose P.O.V :

Me and the gang were sitting in a circle, well so was Jesse but I liked Mia and decided to say nothing about it. I was getting worried that Dimitri might get the hint that I like Christian _more like love _my stupid inner voice said stupid, stupid, stupid. The door opened, Lissa and Christian walked in. I met his gaze those beautiful blue eyes making everything seem just that little bit nicer.

I was sitting next to Dimitri and he next to Mason who may I add, looked really scared. Next to mason was Eddie, then Christian, then Lissa, then Jesse who was next to Mia and finally Adrian sitting dangerously close to me.

" So Dimitri, truth or dare?" I asked

"Truth, I don't trust you that much Roza." Darn it, I had a great dare planned wait he just called me Roza how I missed that nickname.

"how many times have you had sex?" ha mortifying for such a high level guardian.

" 20 times" WOW

"Christ comrade you get around" I said and the room erupted into laughter whilst Dimitri was trying desperately to hide his blush.

" Yea um anyway, Rose truth or dare?" he asked me.

" dare, I'm no pussy" I said, I mean what could be that bad.

" I dare you to give Stan a lap dance" he said oh Christ your kidding right ?

" OMG fine bring it comrade but you should just know. No sex for a week" I said knowing that everyone in this room knew.

" ohhhhhhhhhh she got you man" smirked Christian, why was he so happy, did he like me back? No, NO I was being stupid.

"lets go" I said grabbing my iPod and we walked over to Stan's class

"I can't do it now he has a class!" I say, what does he expect me to do, give them free porn.

"I never said only in front of Stan" smirked Dimitri

"A month" I said to him and couldn't help but laugh at his expression

I walked into the room and plugged in my iPod. I turned around to see the whole class of 18 year old's looking at me. Well at least it was legal I thought to myself.

I put on like a G6 and started swaying my hips, making my way over to Stan. He didn't say anything, he looked …... turned on! Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww Stan liked me. The music played and I kept dancing grinding up against Stan as he let out load moans. This is so very disturbing, I'm gonna need therapy. I suddenly felt something hard against my leg. Please dear God be a pencil, I turned around it was not. I suddenly felt a sweep of nausea. Ran for the toilet, when I finally got there, I puked my guts out. Wow this is so not good.

I locked the door as a sudden idea flew into my mind. I looked at all my symptoms : Puking, really emotional, wanting doughnuts all the time. No I cant be can I. Am I pregnant with Dimitri's baby...

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh see told you the doughnuts were important dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuun so like it love it hate it tell me and make sure you tell me concerning the A.N at the top luv ya all xoxo hop you enjoyed next chapter up tomorrow. **


	5. AN SO SORRY

**A.N:**

ok guys I'm so sorry, but I have to do an authors note because I don't know what you want and iv got huge writers block for this story I just can't seem to think of anything for this, I have been writing a new story My forever haunted soul iv only just written the prologue, but I think it's pretty good so you can read that because until I get rid of this block I'm going to be focusing on that story. Sorry and if you have any ideas tell me again so sorry.

P.S. I'm not giving up on this story ! :) xoxo


	6. chapter 5: he's leaving me

**Hello guys got rid of my writers block well an amazing reviewer did anyway thank you panky95 your amazing and I love your idea so I'm using it, but changing it around again this is quite a short story, but there will be a sequel well anyways on with the story enjoy :)**

Oh god, what am I going to do, I can't be pregnant can I. No it can't be true, I'll just forget about it.  
>"Rose are you ok?" asked Lissa, what was I going to say oh yea I'll just use the Stan thing.<br>"Stan, he was disgusting I'm sorry" I said , wow I guess I was pretty good at lying because she seemed to believe me.  
>"uh I know right he was really bad" Said Lissa with a twisted face.<br>"I'm better now, let's carry on!" I shouted, I really had to get back at Dimitri.  
>"No, no way, we might need to see the doctor so she can..."<br>I didn't let her finish  
>"No! I mean uh no don't worry, I don't really need therapy,much" I added the last word to quietly for her to hear, but I couldn't let anyone find out about the pregnancy. Not yet, not ever.<p>

Christian P.O.V

Dimitri! That idiot, and Stan what a pervert.  
>"What the hell Dimitri? How could you make her do that?" I was fuming but I kept repeating 'you can't punch guardians' over and over. It didn't work. I caught him of guard and punched him so hard in the nose that I heard a crack, serves him right.<p>

Dimitri P.O.V

I can't do this anymore I'm leaving with Tasha. I love Rose, but this is what's best. i have to go. I dialed Tasha's number and she answered on the 3rd ring.  
>"hey Dimka" God her voice is annoying, I'm going to have to live with that.<br>"hey Tasha, let's go, I'm ready.  
>I got a paper and pen , I wrote a letter to Rose telling her that I loved her, but I had to go. I heard a knock on the door.<br>"Dimitri open up!" it was rose, my sweet sweet Roza.  
>I walked over to the door. I just realized I had tears trailing down my cheeks, god why do I have to do this? Tasha that's why...<p>

FLASHBACK  
>"hey Dimka, your going to come to Russia with me no matter how much it hurts" she is using compulsion on me, I wanted to say something, to scream but I couldn't.<br>"yes I will" No, no, no please dear god no. I was breaking inside my heart was shattering into a million tiny pieces it's not fair please no. I realized then that I was crying.  
>" don't cry Dimitri, I'll make you happy" she said with an evil smile.<br>All I could think about was Roza damn it.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

Rose P.O.V

I had to tell Dimitri right yea definitely, I mean he is the father after all.  
>"hey rose" said christian on my way to Dimitri's room.<br>"hey Chrissy, nice to see ya, but I gotta go see Dimitri." I tried to look as normal as posable, but he obviously wasn't buying it nevertheless he just gave me a look that meant we'll talk later and walked of. Probably to see Lissa I mentally added with as much venom as possible. Wait did I really just do that.  
>Before I knew it I was at Dimitri's door.<br>"hey Dimitri open up" I yelled whilst knocking.  
>"Um sorry Roza I have to go, guardian duty, but take this not and promise me you will wait till tomorrow to read it?" he said with a hint of worry.<br>"yea sure" I said forgetting everything I was meant to tell him. Unfortunately, by the time I remembered he was gone.

2 hours later  
>God this was killing me what was written on that note? maybe just a peek won't hurt. I walked towards the Coffee table were I had put the not and read it. No please no, Dimitri can't leave me...<p>

**Yep sorry about the short chapter and long wait but tomorrow's chapter will be extra long annnnnd I will put up four chapters this weekend yep four that's how much I love ya lol anywhooo thanks for reading and tell me what ya think :) xoxo**


	7. chapter 6: new love and a big mistake

**So here is the next chapter as promised and I would like to thank ****Ami Ivashkov-Belikov-Hathaway****,Ravyn913, And Pigeons Flie314, queen vanity and Panky95 you are all awesome oh sorry and 8freya8, but I have decided not to add lemons sorry this story is going to stay rated T. Enjoy :) xoxo**

I kept going over the letter over and over again:I  
>Dear Roza,<br>I love you and I'm sorry to do this but I have to leave with Tasha we will be happy together I Don't have a future with you. We can never have kids but Tasha cane give me that please try to understand.

Love you forever  
>Dimitri Belikov<p>

my heart was shattering into a million tiny pieces, how could he, how could he do this to me he said he loved me and then left me broken, what should I do?  
>go to Christian, that annoying voice in my head kept telling me.<p>

Christian POV

After my short conversation with Rose I headed to Lissa's room to surprise her. God pretending to be her boyfriend is really hard, she doesn't even care about me. I have looked at Rose so many times and yet she dent take notice, I really can't do this anymore. I have to break up with her, she doesn't love me and she deserves somebody better, more... royal. I am royal, but let's face it I don't have a Christian fan club (A.N. Yes he does! Everybody loves Christian!) . I was walking to Lissa's room when I saw Jesse come out and he looked kinda flustered. that was a bit weird.  
>" Hey Jesse" I said with a fake smile plastered on my face.<br>" Yo dude what's up?" he asked me with a smirk.  
>"nothing just going to see Liss, why were you coming out of her room a minute ago?" well I can't help it curiosity got the better of me.<br>"Oh nothing I was just helping her with her homework" he said with that annoying smirk still on his face. Strange kid, I didn't care though because I had a heart to break. I can't believe I'm about to do this to Lissa.  
>I was just about to knock when I heard a scream, it was faint but a scream nonetheless. I recognized it as Roses, no, not when I was so close to getting her please let nothing be wrong.<p>

Rose POV

I screamed and screamed until my voice hurt. I then realized I was thirsty so I went for the alcohol. I was just about to drink my third bottle of beer when I heard a knock. I walked to the door slightly shakily because although I said this was my third beer I never said I didn't have drinks in-between haha I make myself laugh.  
>"come innn" I said in a sing song voice. Christian walked in looking as good as ever.<br>"Chrissssyyyyy hiiiiii what's up" I said popping the 'p' Hehehe I'm so funny.  
>But, it was weird because part of my body was telling me I really shouldn't be drinking, huh who cares.<br>"Rose are you drunk? Why?" he asked, that's when it happened, I told him everything the note, how Dimitri left me and I didn't let out a single tear. Huh I still have the feeling I'm missing something never mind.  
>"oh god rose I'm so sorry, he was an idiot for doing that to you" he told me, wow pyro is being really ... Nice? Yes nice wow maybe he likes me back, well there is only one way to find out. I leaned in and so did he, I saw his lips part and smiled and then started laughing hysterically. I saw hurt on his face, but it soon changed to understanding.<br>"God Rose your really drunk" he said letting out a long sigh.  
>"uh hu sure am hehehe" Darn it, I had ruined our almost kiss, well fuck me.<br>"Rose come on drink some water and have some food, it will help with the hangover tomorrow" awww he is so caring, I love him so much.  
>" I love you Chrissy" I said with a huge grin on my face.<br>"I love you to Rose" he told me with that amazing smile I love so much.  
>"Nooooooo, not as a friend as more, I want us to be more" I slid down to sit next to him on the couch, he looked happy, but also confused. What's so confusing, I like him end of story. I lent in for another kiss, but he pushed me away.<br>" I love you to Rose and that's why we can't do this now, I want our first kiss to be something special, not a drunken mistake" he said although his face told me a while different story.  
>" A drunken mistake? Oh like you? Haha just kidding"<br>We started laughing and talked about random things for a while, until he brought the subject up again.  
>"Rose, I was actually a mistake you know, they didn't want me, my mom and dad got drunk and a week later they found out she was pregnant" he said with a small frown on his face, I didn't mean to hurt him.<p>

"I'm sorry I didn't know" I couldn't keep the pity out of my voice.

"Don't pity me Rose,I'm fine as you can see" yea he said that but the hurt was evident in his voice. I realized I had sobered up quite a bit so I said " I really do love you Christian, it's not because I'm hurt or because your nice, there is this pull I feel towards you. I try to figure it out, but I can't seem to. I'm a mess inside and my brain is desperately trying to sum up these feelings. I really think I love you. Do you feel the same?" I asked, my heart was beating so fast, I found my chest started to hurt.

"yes, I love you Rose, I love you more than you can ever imagine. Please tell me this isn't just because you are drunk because it would kill me" his eyes were looking into my soul and I could feel that the hole that Dimitri left open when he left was closed. I have found my lover, my friend, my soul mate all in one perfect package. This is it I love him and I'm never going to let him go.

"No, I am saying this because I love love you, I promise" I looked at him and saw he had the biggest grin on his face. He leaned in and I did to, the static was already building and we weren't even touching. His lips brushed against mine and that's all he did before he pulled away. He was teasing me.

"Sleep now" he smiled and placed a kiss a on my forehead.

"ok" I said and went to the bathroom to change. I changed into my hottest PJ's: a blood red night gown coming to just above mid thigh. The look on his face was indescribable, but I could sum it up with lust and lots of it.

I lay down, whilst Christian was still on the couch obviously thinking he was sleeping there.

"Christian you can't..." he didn't let me finish.

"yes sorry, we aren't that far along, I can't sleep in your room on your couch, stupid,stupid,stupid" he said frustrated whilst hitting hitting his forehead with his hand.

"actually I was going to say come here the couch causes terrible back pains" I said with a cheeky grin.

"Ok" he said smiling. He looked so cute.

Jesse POV:

I was making out with Mia wishing it was Lissa. I never thought I'd say this, but I was in love and with a nice girl. Lissa Dragomir. Suddenly a song blasted on the radio that reminded me of my situation when I told Lissa that I wanted Mia. A lie. But, I never really wanted anyone to know I wasn't really that much of a player. I could just imagine Lissa singing this to me:

**Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
>Am I who you think about in bed?<br>When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
>Then think of what you did<br>And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
>When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.<br>I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
>Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me<br>Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
>Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?<br>No, no, no, you know it will always just be me**

**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
>So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,<br>Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
>So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,<br>Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close**

**So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
>In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?<br>(Let's pick up, pick up)**

**Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part  
>Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.<br>I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.  
>Now let's not get selfish<br>Did you really think I'd really let you kill this chorus?**

**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
>So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,<br>Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
>So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,<br>Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?**

**Dance to this beat  
><strong>**Dance to this beat  
>Dance to this beat<strong>

**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
>Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster<strong>

**I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
>Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me<br>Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
>Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?<br>No, no, no, you know it will always just be me**

**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
>So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,<br>Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
>So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,<br>Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?**

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
>Dance to this beat<br>So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
>Dance to this beat<br>And hold a lover close  
>Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster<br>Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster**

Rose POV:

I woke up to Christian holding my waist. I needed to wash up, so I got the clothes I would be wearing today and brought them into the bathroom. I turned on the radio and a song I liked came on it reminded me of what Christian has done for me:

**[Verse 1]  
>To find this love of mine<br>I'd walk through wind and fire  
>Forever and always<strong>

**These hollow hands reach out  
>For you to touch me now<br>Forever and always**

**[Chorus]  
>Dead inside<br>My heart and soul flatlines  
>Put your mouth on mine<br>And bring me back to life  
>Dead inside<br>No other satisfies  
>My blood runs dry<br>Take my life  
>Save me from this death inside<strong>

**[Verse 2]  
>I can't escape this love<br>I want it the way it was  
>Forever and always<br>Don't you leave me here  
>Alone in all this fear<br>Forever and always**

**[Bridge]  
>I can't escape this love<br>I want it the way it was  
>You remind me of a time<br>When I felt alive **

I got out of the shower and got dressed. Christian was already up.

"hey" I said " wow why do I have such a bad headache?" I asked him

"You got really drunk last night" he said with a grin. Oh no, it all came back to me Dimirti the screaming, he left me. Wait I was drinking. No, the baby...

**So guys watcha think I liked this chapter, but its all up to you guys please review and tell me what you think, the songs are:**

**.Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes of by Panic at the disco and dead inside by skillet. Love ya guys xoxo :) update tomorrow.**


	8. AN: should the baby die?

**A.N: the next chapter will be up today and three more chapters tomorrow,anyways what I wanted to ask was if you want the baby to live. I'm asking because you guys said the baby should die but my original plot was for the baby to stay alive, I don't mind changing it though so yea could you guys just tell me what you want and this story has about six to seven chapters to go and then there will be a sequel, which is longer so yea tell me so I can either change the plan or stick with it I promise that both of the options are epic. **

**Oh and again sorry And Pigeons Fly913 that I wrote you name wrong in the thank you thingy well thank you properly now anywhoo tell me what you guys want the story to be like **

**xoxo P.s. I will still be posting a chapter today x :)**


	9. chapter 7: Death and car crashes

**A.N: thanks for the reviews people I love hearing from you and OMG thank you so much again panky95 you keep giving me these amazing ideas, and OMG SassYNoles thank you soooooooo much overreaction? You ask HELL NO this lady was my inspiration, the reason I started writing fanfiction, one of my favorite authors on fanfiction like ever so thank you thank you thank you. And again thank you panky95 you are AWESOME and have great ideas and to respond to your review yes I think you should write a ChristianXRose fanfic I would defo read it. Thank you everyone else who reviews like ever I love you all. Ha ha this sounds like I'm dying lol anywhoooooo on with the story: WARNING ****** ALERT (that was asshole, don't be getting any ideas) and yes I have become slightly crazy :D.**

Rose POV:

"No, no Christian please tell me I didn't drink, no no no!" I screamed,I am going to lose my baby, this wasn't meant to happen, how was I so stupid?

"What's wrong? Rose talk to me please!" Christian told me looking frantic, " Rose come on tell me"

"The baby" I said and then everything went black, I was floating around in my own head.

Christian POV:

Baby? What baby? And then it clicked. Rose was pregnant with Dimitri's baby, that's why she was so upset and why she freaked when she found out she was drunk last night. Why didn't she tell me? Well none of that matters now, I just have to get her to the hospital.

Dimitri POV:

Tasha was driving the car to Russia, we would be staying with my family. I would have to introduce her to my family as my fiance. Roza, it's just not fair, me and her were meant to live happily ever after. We could adopt some kids and she could watch them whilst I go and do my job.  
>"I'm so happy Dimka, we can finally be together." huh that makes one of us, I guess I could learn to love her.<br>"Yea" I said with a fake smile on my face. Just as she went to kiss my cheek a car swerved into us.  
>"Tasha watch out!" I screamed, she dogged it and smiled at me, but what we were not expecting was another truck to come and swerve right into Tasha's side of the car.<br>"Tasha are you ok?" I asked although I knew I would get no answer, she was dead. Her body was covered in blood and her face, well let's just say it didn't look like a face anymore. She was a bad person, but she didn't deserve this, no one did. I didn't know what to do so I got Tasha out and buried her in the countryside. I then got back into the car which wasn't to badly beaten up and drove it to the edge of a lake. I pushed it in. Nobody had to know about this.  
>I have made my decision, I am going back to the academy to get my Roza back.<p>

Christian POV:

I still can't believe it Rose is pregnant with HIS baby. But, I doubt after last night the baby was still alive, poor Rose. I might not want that man in Rose's life or any part of him, but I didn't want her to lose her child.  
>"Mr. Ozera?" the nurse shouted from her place at the waiting room desk.<br>"yes that's me" I said raising my hand. She waved me over and placed a hand on my shoulder.  
>" well there is some good news and some bad news, the good news is that Ms. Hathaway is going to be okay, but the baby is not so lucky. She drank a lot of alcohol yesterday and it seems to have killed the baby. If you don't mind me asking why did she drink so much? she looks like she has a great life." oh god this nurse is so clueless, Roses life is probably even more screwed up than mine.<br>" Um well the father left yesterday, with another woman before she could tell him and being a guardian really screws you over so trust me her life is not perfect" as soon as I said that the nurse looked like she was about to cry. Well next time don't gossip without knowing the facts.  
>" I'm so sorry, I didn't know all the facts, I shouldn't of been so judgmental. Nevertheless what she did killed her baby" wow what a bitch, Rose feels bad enough as it is, she doesn't need someone rubbing it in.<br>"well, how is she" I asked no need to start an argument. Yet.  
>"Well she is actually awake now if you want to see her." she said with a smile on her face. How could she smile knowing somebody has just lost there baby.<p>

Dimitri POV:

I was walking through the car park of the hospital, someone told me she had been admitted am hour ago. I was so worried. I was about to head into her room when I heard someone call my name.

Christian POV:

I was about to head down the hallway leading to Rose's room when I saw a very unwelcome familiar face.  
>"Dimitri!" I yelled, things were about to get ugly.<p>

Rose POV:

Iv lost my baby, my one chance of happiness. Well apart from Christian, but this is different, like a part of me is missing. How could I do this, I'm so stupid. I started crying, no sobbing, why? Why am I like this why is everything I love been taken away from me. _Because that's life _stupid brain always being logical. Right now I don't need reality, I need dreams. I shuffled over and turned on the radio and guees what a song that describes my situation comes on, Christ! Is this music station stalking me! : **The song is Vanilla twilight by owl city it a really beautiful song check it out I would put the lyrics up,but my copy paste thingy is acting up and I'm not planning on writing them myself (because I'm lazy lol) So yea thats the song.**

By the time the song ended I was quite tired so I fell asleep. I was in a beautiful forest, full of twists and turns. The leaves were the perfect shade of green and the sun was extremely bright leaving beams because of all the tree's. But there, under a willow tree in the middle of the forest I saw a beautiful little girl, she looked like a mix between Dimitri and me, she was about three or four, but there was so much wisdom in those eyes. She was pale with Dimitri's light brown hair and my dark brown eyes.

"are you ok?" I asked the girl and she smiled at me.

"yes, I'm waiting for the angels to take me away" God this girls was so amazing, but who was she?

"Whats your name?" I asked with a warm smile.

"I was hoping you could tell me mommy" Oh my god, this is her, my little angel.

"What, no my baby died while she was in my tummy" I said a tear trickling down my cheek.

" Don't cry mommy and this is me. I promise, this is what I would have looked like at three years old I'll do anything just please don't cry" she pleaded. My girl, my baby girl. I pulled her into a hug.

"I love you sweetheart, remember that I never meant for this to happen" I said now sobbing

"I love you to mommy, but I have to leave you now, the angels are here" she said and turned her face to the left and smiled and then giggled as she said "I'll see you again, but not just yet, you have still got a lot of living to do"

"No don't leave me, please, I need you" She can't leave, I just got her.

" I have to mommy" she said as she slipped out of my arms and went to take the blond ladies hand, the angel. She was beautiful, light blond hair and light blue eyes with the palest skin I have ever seen. But that didn't matter only my girl did. I watched her walk away, but just before she stepped into the light she turned around and asked

"Mommy, what is my name?" I have thought about this so much, I though about Elena, Christina, Alexis, but now at this very moment, all she reminded me of was a beautiful angel.

"Angela, your name is Angela" as soon as I said it her smile grew even bigger.

"Angela, I like it, goodbye mommy" I was thinking what to say, recite a poem, make speech, but I decided to go for the three words that would mean the most...

"goodbye. For now." and with another little giggle she was gone and I finally felt whole again.

**So how was it good? Bad? Please review and tell me :) love ya all xoxo P.S: thanks SassYNoles for the idea buuuut I have to write it like this because making this Lissa's baby would make it to darn easy on Rose and I brought back Dimitri for the fact that Rose is actually starting to get happy again and we can't have that LOL anywhoooo tell me what you think xoxo :)**

**Oh and this is the baby girl: **.com/images/toddler_

**Rose: ** .

**Dimitri: **.

**Christian: **** haha I just looked up emo boys yep I have a soft spot for them**

**Lissa: **** this is the dress she was wearing in chapter 2 as well as her**

**Jesse: **** ahhh I am in love with my jesse model.**


	10. chapter 8: she's mine

**OK guys I am soooooooooooooooo sorry I went on a trip with school and I got back yesterday I updated one story and started another new one and I completely forgot about my most popular story! I totally forgot to tell you guys that I was leaving anywhooo here is the chapter its short but it needs to be ended here for effect haha lol x thank you to everyone who reads my story love ya all x oh and someone pointed out I have spelling mistakes so sorry, but 1. I'm writing this all on my iPad and auto-correct is a bitch lol and 2. my Beta has gone of fanfiction now so if anyone wants to be my beta just message me thank you and until I have one just point my mistakes out to me please thank you xoxo on with the story...**

**Crap disclaimer: I don't own the characters...yet... mwa hahahaha...crazy?...yes!**

Christian POV:

Dimitri saw me, he walked over.  
>"Christian I have to go see Rose" asshole he left her and then he expects her to happily forget it. If he didn't leave she wouldn't have gotten drunk and lost the baby.<br>"Well to knocked her up and then left, it's all your fault." from the surprise on his face I'm guessing he didn't know about the baby.  
>"Rose is pregnant, that's why she came to talk to me and I just left. What do you mean it's all my fault?"<br>"She lost the baby, you left her and she had to take the emotional pain away, unlike Lissa though she drank. A lot." I saw anger flash through his eyes, then hurt and then finally he started crying.  
>" I didn't want to leave her, I was forced to." he cried, if I didn't hate him so much I would go and comfort him. But I do. So I won't.<br>" yea well I'm not going to let you ruin her life anymore than you have"  
>" Please just let me talk to her, I beg you i really do love her" I just got her I am not giving up without a fight.<br>" No Dimitri, I will not allow it, can't you see how much you hurt her. You leaving ripped her apart"  
>" I know and I'm sorry, but you have to believe me, I never meant to hurt her"<br>" you have five minutes" I know I shouldn't let him in, but Rose deserves an explanation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 15 minutes laterxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How long does it take? What are they saying? Will she take him back? Will she forget about me?  
>I couldn't take it anymore, I walked inside the room to find that my life was over. I saw the love of my life kissing another man.<br>I coughed loudly.  
>" Christian! He came back to me, he says he loves me and he didn't mean it isn't that great?" she almost asked me instead of stating it.<br>"yea" I said forcing a fake smile even though god knows I'm dead inside. " Yea that's great Rose" she seemed to sense my discomfort so she said  
>" Dimitri will you give us a moment" she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. My kiss.<br>" Yes Roza, I'm so happy I have you back, I love you" so much love was in his eyes I know he was telling the truth, but I didn't want to believe it.  
>" I love you too" she said and he walked out but stopped when he reached me.<br>" thank you, but don't try anything, Rose told me, you take her away from me and you are dead. Do I make my self ." He whispered in a sickly sweet voice.  
>" I'm never giving up" I whispered back. He just smirked and left.<br>"Christian, sit down, what's wrong?" is she really asking this? Does our love mean nothing to her?  
>" what do you mean what's wrong? I love you Rose!<br>I. lOVE. YOU. Please don't take him back, Please!" I was crying now begging her, I needed her.  
>" I'm sorry Christian I just can't, I love you but I love him more." no no no no<br>"please" it came out as a whisper but darn it I needed her. "please Rose don't leave me" she can't please dear god she can't.  
>" I'm sorry but it's always going to be Dimitri, I thank you for everything, but I was weak and needed someone to take my mind of things. You were there, I'm sorry" I walked over to her and kissed her. After a few moments she kissed me back, it was amazing electricity, heat and I did this cool thing when I take heat and then give it back to her lips. We broke away.<br>" tell me Rose, if you can say you felt nothing I will leave you alone."  
>" I need some time" it might have not be perfect, but it's a start.<br>" anything for you Rose, remember I love you" I walked out of the room with a renewed sense of hope.  
>" Idiot" I heard and then everything went black.<p>

**Dun Dun Duuuuuuun what ya think love it? Hate it? :) xoxo**


	11. Chapter 9: LAST CHAPTER

**Hey guys so this is the very last chapter and yes there will be a sequel, I can't wait it so much better than this story anyway more information below as in in the last authors note and I would like to thank all my reviewers love you all on with the story :) xoxo its short because I had to end it here so the sequel will be good. **

Christian P.O.V:

I woke up to the sound of beeping and bright lights. My head hurt like he'll but what I saw in front of me made all of that disappear, Rose, she was crying her heart out. I know I shouldn't feel good about this, but this way I know she cares about me.

" Rose" I said in a strained voice, she looked up and jumped on me.

" Oh my god Christian are you ok, I thought I would never see you again." she lent over and kissed me full on and I loved it.

" I'm sorry" came a voice from the doorway, it was Dimitri " I'm so sorry for what I did to you, I let my jealousy get in the way. I have seen the way you look at each other. I will always love you Rose but I know when I'm not needed." wow I never thought that Dimitri would be such a good guy, I feel sorry for him he loves Rose, but I love her to. I was waiting for her to say: no Dimitri stay I love you not this idiot Christian, but it never came.

" your right and... I'm sorry, I really did loge you" I knew she die, but then she met me and found something better.

" I know" he said and walked away.

" We can be together, there is nothing stopping us." I said although I knew what she was going to ask next.

" No there is still Lissa" I knew it but I sorted her out.

(A.N. " I killed her Rose" I said grinning " Yes!" oh how I wish this was the real story, a girl can dream)

flashback:

I am so freaking nervous. How do I break it to her?

" Lissa, I am in love with Rose and I have to leave you sorry" wow well that was the worst way ever. She pouted, but then smiled and said

" your right things where just not working, now shoo I have to get ready for my date with Jesse" wow she moves on fast.

"Um ok but..." before I could finish she had pushed my put the door mumbling something about how long hair extensions take to put in.

I straightened my shirt and said " Well that was easy" and left feeling proud.

Back to the present :

After explaining this to Rose she was finally happy and we shared one beautiful long kiss to celebrate.

**Well that's the end of this story. This one is just to get things started the sequel will be much better here are a few things that will be in there:**

**. It's 10 years in the future**

**. Adrian comes back (oh how I love him)**

**. The police find Tasha's body well bones by this point**

**. A new Threat even more dangerous than strigoi comes to town ( is that how you spell it?)**

**. And lots more Rose and Christian love**

**Not to mention that one is going to be a lot longer and by that I mean at least like 50 chapters love you guys hope you liked this story. The sequel will be up in 2 weeks time :) xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Look OMG I am out of school and finished my tests so I finally started writing again :D anywhoo this is the link to the squeal well that's what I hope for because links dont seem to like me :/ but if this doesnt work just go on my profile and find it its called " I will protect you" luv ya xoxo**

**.net/s/7102924/1/ **


End file.
